Five Nights at Freddy's: The Lost Ones Preview
by FlameSpeed
Summary: A preview for my upcoming story, The Lost Ones!
1. The Preview

**Hey everybody! I have the amazing preview now ready! This preview was inspired by iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3's preview for his own story. I would recommend his stories if you don't already read them! I'm also wondering why literally none of the stories that I follow haven't done anything for a week. Anyways, here's the preview!**

** \- FlameSpeed**

[New Show Stage]

"It's been a year since we defeated Vincent hasn't it? We should really celebrate that," Mike said to Freddy on the stage.

"Why would we want to celebrate that?" Freddy asked.

"Trust me, everyone would want to celebrate killing that bastard," Mike exclaimed.

**They Believed That He Was Gone**

[Abandoned Pizzeria]

The wolf watched over the other animatronics. They didn't realize who that wolf really was.

_"I will get my revenge, I will destroy them all!" _A voice said in the wolfs head.

_"They don't deserve to be killed! You already killed them once before!" _Another voice replied.

_"If I want immortality, then I must," _The voice replied.

**Until One Day...**

[New Show Stage]

Flame was staring at the others. They all were tired after the party. He kept looking back &amp; forth, until he noticed some black smoke on a camera...

**Realizations Were Made**

[New Show Stage]

"Wh-what if we didn't actually kill him?" Flame said.

"I'm sure we did. Unless..." Goldie began.

"Unless what?" Marionette asked in a worried tone.

"Unless he lives through the smoke..."

**Old Friends Becomes Reunited**

[New Show Stage]

An animatronic panther walked through the front doors of the pizzeria. He we towards the New Show Stage, and stared at it. He was suddenly hit in the back of the head by Freddy. The others then walked over to the panther. Flame watched as the animatronic slowly turned around.

"P-Preston?" Flame said in shock. The animatronic smiled back at him.

"It's been awhile Flame," Preston replied.

**New Friends With A Plan of Attack**

Toy Flame watched as Jace walked towards Austin and Ryan.

"So, you two are fine?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, we have a problem right now. Some other group of animatronics are after these guys. Will you help us?" Austin replied.

Jace smiled, "Sure! I will always help you guys!"

"Well, we're going to be surrounded. We need to do something before 'they' get here," Exo told Jace.

"Don't you worry about that! Let me worry about it! I'm in the police after all!" Jace told them all.

"So Jace, what's your plan?" Toy Freddy asked.

"I'll need 5 different team leaders, who would like to be a leader?" Jace asked them. Freddy, Toy Freddy, Mech, Exo, and Purple Freddy all stepped forward.

"Excellent, follow me to the office," Jace told them.

**New Enemies To Face**

[Northern Factory]

"This place seems to be a rather bad place to setup, don't you think?" Forge asked.

"Nonsense Forge, an unusual base won't be easily expected," Vincent replied.

_"You won't win Vincent, they will destroy you!" _Rykson shouted angrily.

_"They will have to destroy the both of us then..." _Vincent said with an evil tone.

"Rykson! I think everyone finally arrived!" Tox shouted in the distance, "There's also someone here for you!"

A man with bird wings for arms entered the room that they were in. He turned them back to hands, and smiled at Vincent.

"It's been awhile my friend," The man began, "I thought that you were dead."

"Ivan! We have so much to catch up on, with so little time," Vincent exclaimed.

"You're after them still, aren't you?" Ivan said with a slight smile. Vincent grinned and nodded his head.

**When Plans Go Wrong...**

[Southern Factory]

Flame's group was pushed back into the factory. He snarled at the animatronics running at them. He looked back at Goldie and Freddy. They might not get out alive...

**...A Sacrifice Will Be Made**

"Goldie don't! It's suicide!" Flame shouted as Freddy and Swift grabbed his arms.

"I have to! You've done the same for me before! Now it's my time to return the favor!" Goldie shouted back at him. Freddy and Swift dragged Flame back through the hole that was blown into the factory.

**"Goldie!" **Flame shouted before they went through the hole.

Goldie sighed and looked back. He stared at 'The Tank' with an angry look. He had to return the favor. He charged at 'The Tank', knowing victory won't come his way.

_"You died for me before Flame, now I'm returning the favor..." _Goldie thought before he made contact with 'The Tank'

**Will They Survive?**

[Abandoned Warehouse]

Flame struggled to get up from the blow. His endoskeleton arm was broken from a large pipe that fell. He tried to pull his arm out, but Forge smashed a metal rod into Flame's other arm, breaking that one as well.

"You know what? I'm getting sick and tired of you..." Forge said as he lifted the metal rod into the air. Flame closed his eyes, fearing the worst.

**Or Will They Be Taken Out?**

[New Show Stage]

'The Tank' smashed through the entrance of the pizzeria. Toy Chica was knocked flying into the wall, while Toy Flame barely dodged out of the way.

**Find Out...**

Mech pulled up his pistol, and shot a few bullets. None of them seemed to affect 'The Tank'...

**...In Five Nights at Freddy's...**

Purple Freddy took out his purple katata and ran at 'The Tank'...

**... The Lost Ones.**

An animatronic appeared in front of 'The Tank'. His eyes were pure black, and he was angry.

"I aM sTiLl HeRe!" The animatronic shouted. He slowly raised up a broken sword.

"I wIlL kIlL yOu!" He said again as he ran at 'The Tank'.

**So that was the preview for Five Nights at Freddy's: The Lost Ones. I tried to make it where it was broken into different sections of the story. Yea... those were the only parts that was thought of before hand! I kinda need to fill in the empty spaces. I hope that you enjoyed that! I have a feeling that I forgot a specific scene... Anyways, I will see you in about a week with the 1st chapter of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Lost Ones!**


	2. Lost Ones is out!

**Hey everyone! I'm here to say that Five Nights At Freddy's: The Lost Ones is finally out! Check it out now! I'm still looking for some cover art, so I still would like it if someone could make it with the specifications that I said earlier. What are you waiting for? Go read it now! **


End file.
